Another teen Pregnant
by Romanreignsgirl12
Summary: What will happen when reba and brock hart's daughter falls in love with a teacher at westchester high school. what will her parents say when she finds out that she's pregnant


Another teen pregnancy

Chapter one how it started

My name is Hayley Jones I am 16 years old and i go to West chester High School. I have a crush on the boys P.E. coach his name is Andrew Louque. I am in the school parking lot waiting with my BFF Trinity Mccoy we were waiting for Barbie to get to school so we can go to class. She finally got here before the bell could ring. We headed to our first block class the good thing about coming to this school is that me and my friends are in the same classes together. When we were walking to our first class when we turned the corner. I bumped into someone and fell down right on my ass. Then I looked up and saw him Andrew and the only thing that I thought at that moment was "Why him, why did it have to be Fucking Andrew"." Would you watch were you're going." He Said as he looked at me in my eyes."If you were watching where you were going and wasn't on the phone then i wouldn't have fallen." I Said in an angry voice then walked off and caught up with my friends." What was that all about Nell." Asked Trin curiously as we were standing in the hall." Nothing Andrew is just being a jackass as always." I said in an angry voice because I was still pissed off." Y'all let's get in the class so we could just get this over with." Said Barbie as she opened the door and walked in.

After they left chemistry class they went to P.E. and Hayley didn't want to go because she was still pissed off at Andrew because of what happened earlier when they got to school." You have to go because if you don't then you are going to get an f and if you get an f then you won't be able to go to the game with me and Barbie." Said Trin all in on voice trying to convince Nell to go to P.E." Fine I'll go put if he tells me something then I am going to go in his office and tell him off got it." I said as I opened the door and went into the gym." Well, well, well if it isn't Miss. Hayley Hart." Said Andrew as we walked passed his office in the gym. The bad thing about this school is that the boys and girl shared the gym one got half and the other's got half so throughout my whole P.E. session I have to look at him." What the FUCK to you want Andrew." I said in an angry voice because I was starting to get pissed off again." Why so angry Nell just trying to make a conversation to pass time." Andrew said in a sarcastic tone of voice along with a smirk and wink." I'll talk to you girls later ok." I said as I was about to go into Andrew's office.

I walked into his office and closed the door behind me." So how's it going?" I said as I sat on his desk in front of him while he was sitting in his rolling chair." Nothing just trying to get through today without having to fuse with the boys." Andrew said as he started rubbing my inner thighs." You know that is never going to happen right." I said in a sarcastic voice as I started to rub his arms." Yeah I know baby. So how's it going at home with your parents?" Andrew said as he looked into my big blue eyes." It's going great they are back together know and they aren't going to be getting a divorce." I said as I straddled his lap." So have you been going to a lot of the school dances lately?" Andrew said in a curious voice as I looked into his ice blue eyes." Yes I am going to the Mardi gras dance. Why do you want to know?" I asked in a curious voice." Know reason. I just wanted to know that's all." Andrew said as he started to rub my womanhood through my panties.

"Mhmmm that feels so good Andrew." I said as I had my fore head on his shoulder." You like that huh baby you like it when I rub your cunt?" Andrew asked as he picked up the pace and started placing open mouth kiss on my neck." Yesss baby I like it so much when you rub my cunt through my panties…OH MY GOD." I said as a started grinding on his hand." Yo Coach Louque it's time to start P.E." Said Jake my brother who was on the football team and was the Quarter back for the team and took our team to the championships, but me on the other hand was the cheerleading captain." Y'all I will be out in a second just go outside and run 4 laps." Andrew said as he was still rubbing me through my panties but kept his left hand on my mouth so the boys wouldn't hear my moans and groans as he kept rubbing me." Ok coach we'll see you out there." Said Jake as he went and told the boys and then they went outside." I'll see you later baby and make sure you don't tell anybody about what we are doing because I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Andrew said in a worried voice as I got up off of his lap." Ok baby I won't tell anybody you have my word. Oh and I'll see you later I guess after school." I said in a worried voice as I picked up my back pack." Ok I'll see you after school make sure your on time I don't need you wasting my time." Andrew said as he and I walked out of his office with our fake angry faces on." You better get to your class before I send you to the office." Andrew said in his usual angry voice." OH FUCK OFF ANDREW YOU WON'T DO SHIT." I said as I walked away.

Coach Louque's POV

As we were walking out of my office Hayley was walking in front of me and I looked at her big heart shaped ass. Immediately thoughts of what I would do to her after school popped into my head and I just wanted to take her and go back into my office and have rough sex with her. "What's up Andrew?" Said the girl's PE coach Thomas Washington. "Nothing just had to handle some business." I said as I walked outside to play football with my students. After we took a break I looked in the window and saw Hayley looking at me so I just waved and winked and she blushed." Come on coach we ready to play again." Said Jake. Finally my last class of the day is over with know I have to go get Hayley from her class so we could start our little night of fun." Excuse me Mr. Foster, do you have Hayley Hart? She's supposed to be in Washington's class for the rest of the day." I said as I was standing by the door in Hayley's fourth block class." Miss Hart coach Washington needs you in his office for the rest of the day. I'll give you the homework for tonight." Said Mr. Foster as he got Hayley's homework." What in the hell does he need me for." Hayley said as we turned the corner and walked toward the gym." He didn't want you to come to his office I lied." I said as we walked into the gym as coach Washington left.

"Are you finished yet bae." I said to Hayley just to get her aggravated because I like it when she's angry and mad because she looks sexy when she's angry or mad and it turns me on even more." NO KNOW WOULD YOU SHUT UP FUCK HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT SOMEBODY TO FINISH THEIR HOMEWORK IF YOU KEEP ASKING THEM IF THEY'RE DONE EVERY 10 MINUTES. Hayley said as she looked at me with an aggravated face.

Authors POV at Andrew Louque's house

Hayley giggled as Andrew pulled her up the driveway." Ya in a hurry deadman." Hayley teased." Ya laughing now little girl, we'll see who's laughing in a minute." Andrew said. Andrew stopped in front of the bed room door. Hayley cupped the front of his jeans causing him to." I don't know you don't seem dead to me." Hayley said as they got into the house and went upstairs." Get on the bed now." Andrew said as he took off Hayley's shirt and threw it across the room." No" Hayley said as she stood in front of him." Excuse me" said Andrew in a husky voice." I am not getting on the bed, because tonight we're doing things my way." Hayley aid as she pushed Andrew on the bed and climbed on top of him." You naughty little girl, you're going to pay for this." Andrew said as he looked at Hayley with lust and passion in his ice blue eyes.

" Tonight I am going to rock your world." Hayley said as she took off his shirt and threw it on the floor." Oh yeah we'll see about that babe." Andrew said as he watch Hayley kiss a trail from his chest down to the waist band of his pants." Hmmm seems like you missed me." Hayley said as she took off his pants and boxers and his 12 inch dick popped out ready for action." Maybe I did. Do you have a problem with that?" Andrew said as he continued to watch her." Not at all baby." Hayley said as she licked the base of his hard on dick." Oh yeah baby that's it" Andrew said as Hayley continued to lick his dick. Hayley then took his dick into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down on his dick as she sucked his cock. Next thing Hayley new she was underneath him in two seconds." You little tease." Andrew said as he took off Hayley's pants, bra, and Purple and pink thong. He kissed a trail of kisses down her body and then when he was face to face with her womanhood he smiled to himself and started to lick, suck, and bit her clit. He then slipped two fingers into her wet entrance and started pounding into her." Oh god Andrew that feels so fucking good." Hayley said as she clawed at the sheets." You liked that huh baby? You like it when I pound in to your wet cunt with my fingers?" "Yes I like it oh god I am about to cum." Hayley said as she continued to claw at the sheets." Come on baby. Cum for me I want to hear you scream my name as you cum. Andrew said as he continued sucking. Licking, biting, and pounding on Hayley's cunt." OH GOD ANDREW I'M CUMMING, OH FUCK THAT FEELS SO GOOD." Hayley said as she arched into Andrew. After that they spent the night laying in each other's arms.


End file.
